The Society
by Leona Jasmin
Summary: Half-Brothers Lukas and Emil expected their fathers business trip just to be a boring six months in Denmark, but when they meet a wacky range of people who have forced them to enter a strange group called 'The Society', boring isn't the greatest way to put it. Another thing: The Society is an exclusive group for those with Supernatural Abilities. OK, boring is the last word to use.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, but the Plotline, as well as a few characters are mine.**

* * *

 _Never trust anyone, because you'll never know them completely._

It's not the usual thing you get told by a man handing out leaflets on the corner of a street. To be honest though, he didn't look like the normal leaflet giver himself- he stood to about six foot four wearing a black trench coat. He also had long, messy platinum blond hair that made him look undeniably like a woman, and muttered something about being a spy just before I came past him. I declined the singular leaflet he held in his large hands as it was probably for some drug dealing, transgender group.

What he said was true and all, but it's just not the sort of thing people in his 'profession' say to advertise, nor is it a conversation starter. He disappeared out of sight soon afterwards.

Urgh, _why was I procrastinating over something so miniscule when I have bigger problems at hand such as having to move to Shitmark? Especially since I'm on board the plane now!_

Stupid dad had been told he needed to go on a stupid business trip to Denmark so he had dragged me and my stu- …younger half-brother Emil along with him. He told us literally an hour before we had to leave that we were moving there and it was for six months minimum. The occasional Dane I saw in Norway were usually annoying, and now I was going to be suffocating in them. I hate my life.

Dad didn't even pay attention to us, so we would have been fine staying in Norway without him; Emil and I have been fending for ourselves for years now.

The hour and ten minutes journey from Oslo to Copenhagen was dragging, and my hatred of confined spaces wasn't helping. Since our Dad was so distant from us, he didn't know of it so now I had Emil on my left by the window and he was on my right, giggling at some magazines and he kept elbowing me. I forgot to mention another reason we fended for ourselves was because we tended to act like our father's parents most of the time, and it's _embarrassing as fuck_.

I groaned as I reclined further into my seat. Luckily we were on the very back row otherwise I'd have probably spilt the person sat behind me's drinks long ago.

 _"We are now coming into land in Copenhagen, Denmark. Please now reattach your seatbelts so we can make a smooth descent."_

When I heard this, I watched Emil snatch the bag of pear drops from my table, plop two in his mouth and then slowly pass them over to me. I took one and then passed them over to dad, who started messing around with them for ages.

"Are you annoyed you have to move countries again?" I said, trying to strike a conversation with Emil since we hadn't spoken since the announcement our gate had opened. He knew I was annoyed, but he hadn't actually told me his own opinion.

"To be honest, I don't even remember anything about Iceland or travelling over. But I'm probably going to end up stupidly shy around new people like I always do, that's probably the thing that annoys me the most."

"Maybe you'll make friends your own age in Denmark," I smiled slightly. "Instead of staying with me, Berwald and Tino."

"It's not my fault everyone in my year group was annoying and the only decent ones stayed with the annoying ones!" Emil complained, pouting and folding his arms in a huff.

Despite my hatred of the country south of my birthplace, I still hoped my brother felt happy there because he's always lacked a social vibe. I mean, I was antisocial, but I'd still speak up when I heard bullshit.

"…So, what are you planning on taking up instead of a Skiing Career then?"

I frowned, pouting less prominent than him.

"We're going for six months _at most,_ I can pick it up when we're back in Norway."

"What if they disapprove of your six months out of training and don't want you to take it on professionally?"

I rubbed my temples, gulping from the planes pressure. _"I'll find a way to train here then."_

Emil rolled his eyes. "You just love to push the boundaries, don't you? Sometimes it feels like I'm in charge of dad _and you."_

"Really now?" I sarcastically replied, now disinterested in the conversation. He always tried to be the peacemaker between me and dad because of our polar personalities causing a lot of arguments, but he usually either just toned down the damage or his actions would have no effect.

"Really." Emil said, turning around to stare out the window as Copenhagen slowly came into a clearer view.

I realised that Emil _might_ be right about the Skiing, since Denmark wasn't exactly known for its mountains unlike Norway. Well, as soon as I could get a pair of skis and some snow, I'd be off. Emil skied as well, but he apparently did it so he could 'watch' me to make sure I didn't get into trouble.

* * *

 _"Approaching the final turning, brothers Bondevik and Steilsson are coming in near enough neck and neck! Anything to add, Berwald?"_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Ber, could you please say something at least while we're commentating? Please?"_ I'd know both Berwald and Tino for years now, the latter twice as long. His Uncle worked in the same business as my dad as a lower rank so he only travelled to local branches in Norway. He stayed with his two lesbian adoptive mothers and had no idea of who his parents were as his Uncle (who was genetic) didn't talk about it.

Berwald came along when we were fourteen, and we had no idea on his backstory as he was so private and secretive. Emil also stayed with me so he was close to the two of them as well.

Most people found us a pretty weird quad: Me, the private, critical one, Emil, the stubborn but secretly sensitive one, Tino the positive one but had to take anxiety medicine very strictly, and Berwald, the tall, silent and staring one. One thing we had in common though was we were all Nordic European: I'm Norwegian, Emil Norwegian-Icelandic, Tino Finno-Swedish and Berwald Swedish.

 _"You do realise you could get sacked if you don't do your job properly? I'd rather have you as my partner than someone else despite you having a lack of personal space!"_

Tino and Berwald were a pretty entertaining double act because of Tino's skittish behaviour to Berwald's lack of realisation. They'd also been dubbed in our school the two most likely to get into a gay relationship. Berwald was unaffected by this status, Tino the polar opposite.

I kept my concentration on the finish line, _first place,_ and managed to beat Emil by enough to know I'd came first without checking the time.

 _"Sorry about what just happened everybody! Lukas Bondevik has taken the top spot with a good time, getting close to the record each time, while Emil Steilsson takes second and Bjorn Aargaard is just coming in with a clear gap and will be taking bronze. Now, further back, several skiers have-"_

I had slowed down in the time Tino had been talking, as had Emil and Bjorn was seconds from crossing the line. I yanked of my goggles I wore for visual aid and concentrated on slowing my breathing with a "Beat you." to Emil.

"You're the one who wants to take it professionally, so you _should_ be beating me." He said; his own unique way of saying 'Shut up'.

Our instructors congratulated us, giving a few minor pointers before we went into the changing rooms. It wasn't an overly big contest since it was for the Under 18 Norwegians ready for a larger competition in several months' time. AKA- When I'm in Denmark.

Bjorn followed afterwards, flicking his long fringe out of his eyes. "Well done." He said, without actually meaning it from the looks of things. I was used to it as many competitors were sore losers, including myself.

"Congratulations on the Bronze." I replied. Emil gave a little smile when he looked over to us but stayed silent, until:

"Sorry Bjorn, but I'm getting a weird vibe from you…"

Emil was just as blunt as his favourite big brother. Genes were stronger than a lot of people thought. I was sort of getting a similar vibe though, in honesty.

I heard Bjorn mutter something like "Fuck, someone found out." into his sports bag, before he looked for anyone else coming in. He then proceeded to pull his hair to find out he was actually a she.

"So you're not just a brainless dork who has skiing talent like most of the 'competition'. I applaud you for that, but not for blowing my cover." She hissed the last bit, pulling her hair out of the bun she had kept it in. Now she had been found out, a thick Eastern European accent laced through her words.

Emil still looked confused. "Why are you competing in the men's competition? There's a women's one on tomorrow."

"The simple answer: I'm a spy. The longer answer: I'm a spy who already skied and just made a twin brother alias so I could ski for the men's so I could spy on my target easier. Also, if you're interested, don't care if you aren't, my names Natalya and I'm Belarussian. That may or may not be my actual name." She strutted off before any of the other men could come in, looking for someone. Maybe it was who she was spying on.

This is yet another one of the many, _many_ reasons people scared me.

* * *

 _"As we start dropping in altitude, we would like to thank you and hope you enjoyed your flight to Copenhagen. Queries can be made to the Air Stewardesses who will be by the planes exits. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy the rest of your day~"_

Several people cheered when we landed, and all I wanted to know was 'why'? It wasn't as if he had saved our lives from danger, he was just taking us to Hell (sadly, not the one in Norway).

After trying to unblock my ears and waiting for dad to hurry his ass up, I took a quick look out the window. Norway seemed like Valhalla compared to this dump.

 _C'mon Lukas, you can at least try and cope and hope this trip gets shortened. You'll just have to avoid the stupid Danish fools with their_ beer drinking, loud, brainless behaviour, _or take a much nicer solution of hiding in the new living area. If I find some of my decent books in my things, then it won't be half that bad._

"Lukas, come _on_! You're taking all day!" I realised I'd zoned out, so a 5 year old posing as my father was grabbing my wrist and trying to drag me out of my seat. Emil was also looking embarrassed at our interaction. I could tell he was hiding that he was annoyed himself, as with Emil, he was hard to read as a stranger, but if you knew him, you could read him like a picture book.

I finally got out, making the three of us some of the last people to get off of the plane, one of the few still on looked like he hadn't even realised the plane had landed. Emil had overtaken me, and was now hanging onto the rails of the stairs so hard his knuckles were white. Father just happily skipped down them, shaking the whole staircase. I kept my distance a little bit from them; I'd catch up with them when we were waiting for the luggage we'd brought with us.

Instead of what I had planned though, dad had waited for me with Emil next to him, and decided to walk in with the two of us, holding our hands tightly. Neither Emil nor I were impressed with this action, both of us rolling our eyes when we caught the contact.

Our luggage must have been one of the first out, as it was already in a cluster behind most of the people still salvaging for theirs. They weren't overly heavy despite a larger limit that most other flying companies, but they were still hell to pull along. My wheel also wasn't working properly so I had to take it slower and ended up getting left behind, without them waiting for me this time.

I started humming to myself as I went through the last area of security, going from a fairly lively and upbeat tune to one that sounded like someone slamming incorrect chords on a piano after the Dane doing the check on me started being, well, _Danish._

When I got to the exit of the airport, I found Emil's suitcase dumped in a corner, he himself just going back to it with a Starbucks in each hand. I decided carrying my suitcase would be easier as I walked over to him, dropping it next to his.

"Where's dad?" I asked as he passed me the drink in his left hand, a Cappuccino.

"Someone from his business was here to greet him and drove him away somewhere. He gave us the address of our new place and the money for a taxi. According to him it's a really large condo near the edge of the city, but it isn't that long of a drive."

I nodded, not overly interested. "Let's go then, I'm tired."

* * *

Yet again, I came across two more weird people who made me question my sanity. And this time, they made me realise that I'd already lost it.

The first thing that was strange about the taxi we got into was that there were two people already in the vehicle, but when we were about to go and find another one, the woman in the passenger seat stated she was taking turns to drive too (despite the fact she looked more like she was an office worker than a taxi driver). After the man put our luggage into the boot of the car, they both turned around to talk to us for a little bit.

"So, you're not Danish then? Neither of us are either if you couldn't tell from our accents!" I had noticed. He was definitely Spanish, but I couldn't tell where the woman was from.

"Why are you working in a Danish taxi company then?"

"Are we not allowed to travel? Anyway, it's because we're spies!~" Not _again._

"Is it a new craze for everybody to say they're spies that I've missed on or something?! Literally every new person I've met recently has claimed to be one!"

Emil groaned, face-palming himself and muttered "Why did I have to be born into this family, why?"

"Oh really? It's not my place to tell you why there's spies everywhere, but you may find out eventually!~"

"Is this some sort of game or are you…spying on me and my family?!"

"Antonio can't lie, he licks the right side of his lip when he does." The woman said. "Anyway, I promise I'm not lying either and I can tell you a little bit: Your Dad is in a business called The Anti-Society. We're in a business called the Society, so we're their opposition if you hadn't guessed. Instead of taking you to the apartment, we're planning on taking you elsewhere because other spies have been watching you and both of you are potential members of the Society."

"How can you tell if we're 'potential members'?! We've only just temporarily moved to a new country for Pete's sake! Anyway, you're probably just two creeps trying to keep us hostage!"

"…Look, we can take you back to the apartment then, that's fine by us."

"Good." I huffed.

"OK then, you can be a part of our raid then since we were going there initially~"

Wait, _what?!_

"We found out that the Anti-Society is otherwise occupied tonight, so we're planning to break into the apartments, also known as their base. We planned to meet up at the airport and the taxis will be going in groups of three to do their job ordered of them. We found out you two would be here, so we organised you into our raid!"

"No, no, no, no, _no._ We don't even know what the hell The Society is yet you're letting us join a raid?!"

"We were leaving the explanations to the people transporting you. Emil, we're taking you, while Lukas, you're going with Arthur and Vlad, in the taxi the other side of this group."

"If you do anything to my little brother that will endanger him, you'll be in danger yourself."

"Lukas, I'm seventeen in four months, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

I looked at him, before slowly pulling myself out of the car. "I'll hopefully see you after this weird as hell 'raid' or whatever it's supposed to be."

Emil nodded. "Now hurry up."

I started walking slowly from Antonio, Emil and the woman (whose name I still didn't know)'s car up to the one with the two men I forgot the name of, having a quick glance in each car at who I was guessing were the other members of this so called 'Society'. Most were probably 14 – 23 or 24, but there were a few men and women who were in their 30's or 40's, some who looked like their mental age was the same as the others.

The last car, the seventh along, had a blonde and a strawberry blonde who were both about my age sat in the driver's and passenger's seats, the blonde drumming his fingers against the wheel in irritancy.

"If you're normally this slow, The Anti-Society will kill you in mere seconds." He said as I opened the door.

"Sorry," I spat back slightly. "Maybe I'm confused as hell."

"Just ignore Arthur's grumpiness, he's the youngest of his family allowed on missions and he's trying to look good since the youngest usually get more pressure. Also, he didn't have his morning tea because of all the stuff going on because of this mission," The strawberry blonde, Vlad, replied. He grinned afterwards, something about his smile not looking right. I couldn't figure out what though. "Arthur, do you want to tell Lukas about The Society?"

"I would since I don't trust you, but I'm going to focus on the driving, especially since I only passed my driving test a couple of weeks ago."

"OK then, I will! Wait-, hey!" Vlad, who sounded either Central or Eastern European, stuck his tongue out to Arthur, who had a prominent English accent.

"How do you know my name?"

"Another member of The Society looked for any children of your father and found out the details for you and Emil before you arrived." Arthur muttered, "So I have to wait until 3 minutes after Alaric has passed the airport exit right, Vlad?"

"Arthur is correct. So you have about 20 minutes to help me explain to Lukas, so, you going to?"

"I'll help, yes, but I won't be paying 100% attention, especially when it's nearer to the end of our time waiting here."

"I understand, buddy!" Vlad grinned again, Arthur annoyed from being called Buddy. "OK, I'll skip all the things you can be told later, but The Society is a group of individuals who have traits who make them stand out from society. The full name of The Society is The Society for Supernatural Beings, but we just call it The Society, or more rarely, TSFSB."

"Wait, so it's a group for Supernatural Beings?"

"Also, it's a group for non-normal human beings. Psychics were allowed in the early days, but they're a little too normal compared to the rest of us so we slowly dismissed them. For example, I'm a Vampire and Arthur is a Wizard who specialises in Black Magic and he also see's magical creatures from British Mythology!"

"Are you sure I'm a member of The Society then? I've never known of having any abilities…"

"We can tell whether somebody has gifts, but if you don't know yours, then you will undergo some tests, I never had to take one so I don't know what they're like."

"You're taking this calmly, Lukas. Most people who didn't know they had abilities freak out when they're told why they're being initiated into The Society." Arthur said, as the fourth car was about to leave it's parking slot.

"I've just been having experiences recently that may be because of my abilities which have given me my place in The Society."

"Oh, like what?"

"I've always been interested in Norse Mythology, and when I picture them in my head, they are beginning to feel so graphic it's like I'm watching them happen before me."

"Maybe you are, I see British Mythological Creatures so it is possible. Do you have any idea on what your brother's ability could be?"

"Not a clue. So what's The Anti-Society then?"

"A group of people who hate the unnatural. They're mostly Atheists and want us all dead. The Society in early generations originally tried to mask themselves, to avoid The Anti-Society from finding them. But as technology develops every day, they have made trackers to find us so now we have learnt to fight back. Especially after the mass murder of members about 18 years ago. There is a branch for each continent for both groups, and even though there is no European Society permanent base, we mostly travel between Belgium, Switzerland, the UK, Denmark and Germany."

"OK, so our father actually is our enemy? It won't be difficult."

"Difficult relationship between you two?" Arthur asked, starting a timer on his phone for 3 minutes. I hadn't realised that the sixth car had already left.

"Clashing personalities." I said.

"Me and my brother's clash a bit too, but even though Allistor is the biggest dickhead of the lot, if any of us are in trouble, he'll have our backs in a second."

"My only brother's in the training squad. They're a branch of the Society for those 13 and under who can't come out to take on missions, but they learn battle techniques and how to control their ability! The one's who 'graduate' from the training squad skip a few ranks since they've had pre-training~"

"There's ranks?"

"Yes, you and Emil are our newest 'unclassified' ranks at the minute. Once you've found and started working on your ability, you'll start going up the ranks. You'll learn them in theory sessions you take after finding your ability."

"What ranks are you two then?"

"High enough to have decent responsibilities, but not high enough to get much respect." Arthur muttered, turning the car engine on. 17 seconds.

"What Arthur means is there is two tiers to The Society. The lower ranks are the ones who aren't completely stable with their abilities. They usually take the orders and do most of the practical work, such as the raids." The car started moving. "The higher ranks are stable and take several of the lower ranks under their wing and give the orders. They sometimes do practical work, but only if it is a large scale mission."

"Will I have another chance to relearn all that? Because most of it has flown over my head."

"Yes, that will be some of the things you will learn in theory because not everyone was put straight into a mission like you and your brother!" Vlad said, grinning again. "Anyway Arthur, what was our role in the mission?"

"Apparently each of us are to investigate the floor our taxi number was, so we're working on the seventh floor. I'm not sure if the basement is included."

"OK then! Any idea's on what's actually useful to do on that floor?"

"Not until we get there. I'm a lower rank than you, remember?"

"Whoops! Forgot."

The rest of the journey was pretty quiet, apart from Vlad humming to the radio which was on for background noise. It made the journey feel a lot longer.

When we finally got to the base, where I was supposed to have been living, I realised that I would have hated it here. It looked like one of those stereotypical villain places- dark, looming and the only memories were negative things. And there were no walls or anything- it was made completely of blackout windows.

A man came over to the car once Arthur parked up, who I didn't see when I was looking in the cars earlier. But I _did_ recognise him. The leaflet man with the prophecies. Which turned out to be true: I couldn't trust my own father and because of my mother's death, Emil was my only family I could stick with now. His own mother had disappeared from existence.

Vlad rolled his window down. "Arthur, Vlad, _Lukas."_ His tone was icily cold, but the fact his accent was Scandinavian made him seem a little more comforting to me.

"Lukas, this is Wolf, one of the higher ranks of The Society." Arthur said. "He usually works on recruitment, but he's joining us today."

"Nice to see you on less awkward terms." Wolf said, opening my door to shake my hand. "Wolf isn't actually my name. I was just given it as a code name since I was caught in the incident 18 years ago but survived."

I looked him in his dark blue eyes, before nodding slightly, not sure how to react.

"We need to sort you out, since you can't control your ability nor have you been allocated with a weapon yet. I was actually with our weaponry expert in an extra undercover car, so me and you are swapping. It's the car over there with one of its doors open. Good luck."

I started walking slowly across to the car, then speeding up when I went back to reality. It looked like some of the lower floors were already doing some damage; a bomb of some sorts had just broken quite a few windows and I was just out of range to be hit by any of the flying glass. I still had the instinct to protect myself, so I probably looked like a fool.

Incoming: Another surprise of the day.

"Hey, Lukas!"

Trust me, if you found out your friend with severe anxiety was sat on a car grinning like the Cheshire Cat, actually a weapons expert with a sniper in his arms, you'd probably be confused and scared as hell too.

"What the hell Tino?!"

"Oh, Berwald and I were also spies! Now you've found out and everything, we've returned to our roles. I'm a Weaponry Expert and Ber's a Mechanic and Builder!"

"I'd usually be shocked, but after today, I just…can't."

"Yes, today must have been creepy for you! Anyway, we're just here to keep The Anti-Society from entering the area if they do come back. It looks all clear so feel free to have a try with the weapons to find out which one you want!"

"Thanks." I said, as Tino jumped off the car to get the weapon selection out.

"Since you did Biathlon, I thought you'd be handy with a rifle, so here's a few different types to try. Just don't take that one because it's not suitable for left handed people. I'd say…one of these three would probably be best for you." He muttered, putting three of them on top of the car. "They've got tester bullets in them, once you've chosen, tell me and I'll put actual one's in."

"OK." I muttered, fiddling with the first one I grabbed. "Where's Berwald?"

"He's under the car checking it, but he's lying directly under the car so he can get his gun and aim it without them seeing it or him. Clever idea, right?"

"I guess so. Did you see my brother?"

"Yes, he came over here before they went in. He seemed confused but it looked like he was having an adrenaline rush. He took two pistols, are you sure he's not ambidextrous?"

"He might be, but he usually does everything right handed when I see him."

"Ah, OK. There's a target over there if you want to try them out."

I took the gun that I had liked the most by holding it and tried that one. It was pretty easy to handle so I handed it over for Tino while he changed it.

"Looks like the third group has the most ammunition. Do you know if there's any reason, Ber?"

"Ludwig and Lovino are together."

"Ah. You'll understand when you see them Lukas, but Ludwig likes to cause a lot of damage and Lovino's probably doing the same but to blow up Ludwig instead of the base. I have no idea who's with them though."

"Heard it was a Kirkland." Berwald replied, his head near the bonnet of the car.

"If it's not Dyllan they're probably joining in." Tino muttered, polishing his own gun. "Is a reason that important that they're just leaving the whole base with nobody to patrol in? It's not as if there's only a few of them."

"Should we look around the building just to check?" I asked.

"That's a good idea actually, we did when we just got here but that was before anyone else came, so that's worth a shot. Hey Ber, is it OK if me and Lukas go and take a look?"

"Sure thing." He muttered, concentrating on the underneath of the car.

Tino and I both took our guns just as a precaution. It felt weird; the first time I'd gone in an area with a gun other than when I was skiing.

"Did you know the whole time I was part of The Society?"

"I found out about 3 years after meeting you and Emil, it was my Uncle, who you won't have met yet, who was the one who took me to Norway so we could watch you and make sure your father didn't do anything to you or your brother. Despite it being sort of my 'duty' to become close to you, you're a nice friend to have, Lukas! You're one of the most loyal and protective people I've met!"

"Is that so?" I said, looking around the area. There were small patches for flowers, which were surprisingly well kept compared to the gloom of the area they were next to. There was a small area for boats opposite the lair. "Are any of the boats owned by The Anti-Society?"

"To the first part: Yes! And to the second part: We've never actually made any checks on the boats, but they could be pretty useful to analyse. Another group should be coming soon- we'll get a couple of them to help us scout some of them. And to be honest, I don't think anything will be around the back because an actual hotel backs onto it. If anything shifty was happening, they'd probably come and look."

"Well, they haven't come to look at the building being slowly blown up."

"Ah, there's a reason for that. We're not working on that side. One of the few people we've kept with psychic like abilities, my cousin, found out that the hotel is almost in bankruptcy. Part two will commence when that actually happens."

We started walking after he'd finished speaking, "You never told me you had cousins."

"I have two. The cousin I mentioned is Eduard, whose brain is literally like the internet- he can recall anything online as long as he has WiFi connection. The other is Elizabeta, despite having hardly anything in common. She's the most intuitive person I know."

"What's yours and Berwald's abilities then?"

"Mine is to do with weaponry. I can summon anything as long as I'm calm enough with my head straight, which Eliza also has but a lot weaker. Also, I have a perfect shot, I can even do things such as get the thing I've attacked with to go around things when I concentrate. Ber's still on the stage where he's training to control his ability, but he can create force fields to protect people. He's also the mechanic alongside two German brothers."

"Even though I've never seen you shoot because you never tried Biathlon, I can see both of them actually."

"There's two of us with my ability. There's a boy called Vash, he's only fifteen but I've seen his shooting trophies from one time I went to his room. He's a lot more trigger happy than I am though." Tino grinned sheepishly. "Talking of him, he's actually in one of the extra vehicles just parking up out there."

3 cars, which looked normal compared to the army of taxi's had stopped near enough next to us, and some car doors were just opening.

"Hey Tino! We were supposed to be quicker but there was a car crash and we had to take an alternate route which was 3.7 miles extra."

"It's fine Eduard! Even without you as backup, good progress has been made!" Tino smiled to who I presumed was the Eduard he said was his cousin. There were small hints of resemblance, but it was hard to see.

"Is there any jobs you need any of us to do then? It looks like it would be a bit dangerous to enter the building!" A woman of about 19 approached this time, looking at me afterwards. "Hey Rookie! I'm Elizabeta but calling me Liz is just as cool with me."

I saw even less resemblance. Probably just recessive genes from their related side.

"Well, Lukas and I were planning to look at the boats to see if any belonged to The Anti-Society. Lukas is amazing at thinking of ideas, I'm surprised no-ones considered it before. We'll also need someone to take our roles as well."

"As long as the rest of the people I'm with aren't idiots, I'll take up the surveying role." A short blonde with a sullen look offered. With the rifle on his back and enough handguns to give one to each person in the cars, I presumed he was Vash.

"Sure thing. Since we've got extra people now, Gil, can you go and help Ber with checking the vehicles?"

"Sure thing because I'm Awesome!"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "And Natalya, Ivan, can you stay with Vash too?"

I turned when I heard the name Natalya mentioned. It was the same girl I'd met when I was Skiing, but this time she was clinging off a tall man who looked like a relative.

"Could I swap places?" He asked.

"Eh, I'll swap Natalya with Abel then, if that's fine with you, Abe?"

"If you give me money each time you call me Abe."

"I'm poor so the only money I have is for food at the minute. I think there's still a few too many people to take on the boats, ten of us may seem a threat. Anyone want to take on a different role?"

"Since it looks like we have more than enough working on the raid already, I'm going to try and find an area I can get clear WiFi, if that's alright." Eduard said. "Do you mind if I take Toris and Katyusha?"

"I guess that's a good thing, Ed. Any reason?"

"Alfred from the American branch of The Society tried to contact me earlier and on his voicemail he said he'd email me. I want to see the importance, and if it's not, I'll come back and see if there's any need for me in their base."

"Sounds good. That leaves seven of us then. I think it'll be best if we split into a three and two two's, Lukas being in the three."

I ended up being put with someone I'd not spoken to yet: Kiku, who despite being of Japanese origin, had moved to Europe after an expanding family business. Tino was the third member of our trio.

"Is Elizabeta a higher rank then?" I asked as we split up. Eliza had taken a Greek called Heracles and Kiku's friend, Feliciano, had been put with a European Turk, Sadiq. The latter group had already gone walking across several boats, whereas Heracles and Elizabeta were studying one before going on it.

"Kiku, you're probably the best in the team for this, any idea where to start?"

"I'm just thinking for a moment, please let me have time…" He muttered.

"He has abnormally good hearing. But he has to focus a lot for it to work properly." Tino whispered to me while we watched the Japanese boy staring into several boats like he was about to incinerate them.

"The pink and white boat near enough in the middle. I hear voices which sound much like Thurston and Bernard's. There is a third and fourth person too, but one has not spoken and the other sounds like nobody I've heard before."

"Are you sure? That's a little…different from The Anti-Society's qualities, don't you think? Couldn't it just be people with similar voices?" Tino said, confused.

"It is to put us off, haven't you noticed?" He turned to look as us, the remnants of small smile on his face.

"OK, let's try it then." I said, speaking for the first time in a while. Tino nodded before we let Kiku go first.

"He flied through the first few ranks because of his stability. He's the highest rank a fourteen year old has ever got to, and he's only just turned 14 and a half."

"I see." I breathed as the night was beginning to bring a bitter chill.

"I will go last and stay near the entrance to make sure nobody escapes if it is them." Kiku said.

"OK!" Tino whispered. "But first, go and tell the others what you've found."

He nodded, before turning. "I will go and do that now, and then I will come straight back."

Kiku silently fled while Tino and I started to search the boat. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't that easy to hear what was going on unlike Kiku could. However, we didn't need to look long. They were the ones who decided to make an appearance first.

"These two here are Thurston and Bernard." Tino muttered to me, hiding his hand as he pointed to each in turn. "Thurston's the one more likely to attack- a knife thrower."

I kept my hand right hand on my rifle as I studied the two men. Thurston was very small in height, about 5' 2" and kept a stern face which looked like the only emotion he could pull. Bernard however was 6' 3" at least and looked more like a clown than a fighter.

Thurston was the first to strike. He took a knife in his right hand aiming for Tino's face. He managed to get it to avoid his face, but yelped as it clipped his shoulder. Avoiding weapons wasn't so much a talent of his then.

I pulled the rifle out and aimed it at Thurston, seeing as Bernard didn't even look armed. I aimed and fired, managing to get where I aimed- his foot.

He didn't make a sound but started hopping in pain, going red in anger.

Kiku returned, panting. "There is an ambush up there, too. Feliciano and Sadiq heard the shot from down here, they are coming to help us."

"Ve~ Are you alright Tino?!"

"I should be good, it didn't go any further than piercing the top layer of skin, thanks you for concern." Feliciano still didn't look like he accepted the answer, and took him to the top of the boat to sort him out. Before he was out of hearing, he added, "Oh, and nice shot Lukas!"

"Oi, you deserved that, you piç!" Sadik yelled, becoming the new leader of the trio of us. "Keeks, you have medical knowledge, it looks like they'll need you up there in the fight. And you, I'm guessing Lukas, I can get us through if you cause a distraction. Some boss shooting skills there though, bud!"

I picked up the rifle from its slightly dropped position and since Thurston was still nursing his injured foot, aimed it at Bernard this time but didn't fire. The tall man skittishly freaked out and started hugging Thurston, the additional weight knocking the small man over and injuring his ankle more so. Still, not a peep came from him.

"Good job, bud, I'm beginning to like you!" He summoned some material and pulled it over the two of us. "Master of Disguise. Invisibility Cloak. Show you more in the near future if you're interested." He muttered before slipping into the room they had been in before.

Inside were a woman and a man. The man must have been what they were trying to hide as he had been tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. He had golden blonde hair that naturally looked like Sonic the Hedgehog on a bad hair day, and also looked like he had gone through this treatment for a while.

The woman scared me slightly, no, _a lot_. She looked like she could have been Emil's mother because every gene he didn't get off dad (I was considering calling him Lokki now because he'd betrayed us), she had. I decided to push it to the back of my mind since it wasn't the priority at the minute.

"Markell's going to kill us, what are we going to do, what are we going to do? I can't just let them take away the boy!"

"This time I'll make the distraction and you go and untie whoever that is. He's probably a member of the Society with how they're keeping him."

Sadiq decided to wait for a few seconds before throwing off the cloak and pushing the woman against the wall, a dagger against her throat. She screamed for Thurston and Bernard but they wouldn't be coming for a long time.

I untied his hands first which he shook free, red raw from the tightness. While he undid the blindfold and untied what was gagging him, I sorted his legs out. After stretching, he stood up clumsily, before grinning.

"Thanks for saving me, I can't even remember how long I've been here. I'm Matthias!" Dane.

"Lukas." I muttered. "We need to get going. Sadiq, you ready?"

"And raring! And lady, if you cause us any more hassle, you'll know about it!"

I don't know what Sadik said while I was sorting out Matthias, but she was lost for words.

"Lukas, you take Matthias and get out of here. You've done way more expected of your rank and I don't think Matt is going to go anywhere alone."

"You know him?"

"He was kidnapped about three weeks ago. Talk more later. Bye!" Sadiq grinned slightly, before running off.

Matthias was more capable than he had seemed at first. Despite having pins and needles, he quickly shook them off.

"I could hear what was going on. You're pretty cool for what I'm guessing a newbie."

I groaned. "I hate compliments. Anyway, why were you there without having a rescue mission for three weeks?"

"They relocated me every 6 hours. They probably couldn't keep up. Hey, we should get going. I don't really want to flee but we've got no other choice. You going up first?"

"Fine." I said, slowly climbing the ladder. When I got to the top, I took a look at the battle going on quickly to see that shit was going down over there. The people who had been breaking into the base had come out to help with the battle, where I could see Tino back but straggling slightly. Feliciano and Kiku were at the back helping a couple of people.

"Hey, Lukas. I forgot to tell you, they broke my hand about…four days ago. Can you help me up, please?" He asked quietly, his left hand limp to his side.

"Of course, but if you're too heavy I'll have to come back down." I went to grab his good hand, but my hand never quite reached quickly enough.


End file.
